As television (TV) moves from one-way distribution toward two-way interactive communication networks and from being watched in one location toward being watched anywhere on all types and sizes of screens, we will witness the birth of an entirely new mass market for TV programming, advertising, interactive games, and other services. Interactivity through wireline and wireless two-way networks will make it possible for viewers to participate in many ways, for example, to vote in TV shows, to buy products by interacting with advertisements, and to send personal messages to TV shows. The viewer will have new possibilities when it comes to personalization, for example, what ads to receive in targeted advertising, how TV programs are listed in an electronic program guide (EPG), which program content to consume and when, etc.
Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) offers new revenue opportunities for wireline telecom service providers when it comes to attracting new customers to their networks in order to offset declining voice traffic revenues. It may be that wireline telecom service providers will be more or less forced to move into IPTV for their long-term survival. With IPTV, telecom service providers can start to compete with TV offerings from cable operators, satellite-TV operators, and other terrestrial service providers. IPTV also helps providers retain existing customers and prevent churn by introducing a bundled offering of Internet, voice, and IPTV services (so-called “triple play”).
IPTV uses web-browser technology to enable IPTV Service Providers to provide media services deployed in communication networks, such as wired and wireless telephone networks. Common web browser applications, such as Mozilla's Firefox and Microsoft's Internet Explorer, enable users to view specific Internet pages and other file locations accessible by the browser. Each page is typically identified by a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) or similar page address.
In general, IPTV is a system for receiving and displaying multimedia streams encoded as series of IP data packets. Work on IPTV is underway in several contexts, including for example the Open IPTV Forum, which is specifying an end-to-end platform for supplying multimedia and IPTV services to user equipments (UEs) over the Internet and managed networks having controlled quality-of-service (QoS) performance. A version 1.1 specification of a functional IPTV architecture is available at www.openiptvforum.org, and the architecture uses the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) that is specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). A UE can access services offered through an IMS in many ways, both wired (e.g., Ethernet, cable modem, digital subscriber line, etc.) and wireless (e.g., 3GPP-specified cellular radio, IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.16, etc.).
The IMS is specified in 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 23.228 V8.4.0, IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) Stage 2 (Release 8), March 2008, and previous versions of TS 23.228. IMS is described in, for example, R. Noldus et al., “Multi-Access for the IMS Network”, Ericsson Review No. 2, pp. 81-86 (2008); U. Olsson et al., “Communication Services—The Key to IMS Service Growth”, Ericsson Review No. 1, pp. 8-13 (2008); and P. Arberg et al., “Network Infrastructure for IPTV”, Ericsson Review No. 3, pp. 79-83 (2007). Approaches to IMS-based IPTV are described in M. Cedervall et al., “Open IPTV Forum—Toward an Open IPTV Standard”, Ericsson Review No. 3, pp. 74-78 (2007), and T. Cagenius et al., “Evolving the TV experience: Anytime, Anywhere, Any Device”, Ericsson Review No. 3, pp. 107-111 (2006).
The IMS in 3GPP networks uses the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and the Session Description Protocol (SDP) as its basic signaling mechanisms. SIP is a mechanism defined in Request for Comment (RFC) 3261 by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) for finding endpoints and routing control signals between them and is a set of simple operations, including REGISTER, INVITE, ACK, and BYE. SDP is a protocol for declaring media. In IMS networks, media transport is based on the real-time transport protocol (RTP), among others. 3GPP TS 24.229 V7.11.0, IP Multimedia Call Control Protocol Based on Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and Session Description Protocol (SDP), Stage 3, Release 7 (March 2008) specifies an IP Multimedia Call Control Protocol based on SIP and SDP. Section 5 of TS 24.229 specifies SIP usage at a UE, and Section 6 of TS 24.229 specifies SDP usage.
For a UE, which for IPTV can be a set-top box (STB) or a TV having integrated STB capabilities, to access an IMS and IPTV services, the UE registers in a serving call session control function (S-CSCF), which is an IMS core node and is in essence a SIP server. The IMS also includes a number of access nodes, including a proxy CSCF (P-CSCF), a media gateway control function (MGCF), and one or more border gateways (BGs), that mediate UE access to the core nodes and through them to media content residing on media servers. The UE may include an IP multimedia subscriber identity module (ISIM), which is an application, or computer program, residing on a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) that enables the UE to register and access the IMS. The ISIM is typically preconfigured with parameters necessary to initiate the UE's registration to the IMS, including a private user identity, one or more public user identities, and a home network domain name.
In the current IPTV system, there is no interactive way to monitor and control the system from a remote location. With the increasing amount of IPTV content distributed to the home, a user may want to be reminded when a specific content is broadcast or when a specific event occurs. If a user is not at home at the time of any reminder about the broadcast, the user will miss the reminder and the event. The possibility to add reminders to events not connected to a TV show is also missing.